


Cinema

by dokidave



Series: Film Sensation: High School AU [2]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: M/M, ectofeature, film sensation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidave/pseuds/dokidave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you," Spencer whispers.</p><p>"You would hate me even more if I stopped, though," Billy says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> prompt over on tumblr: write your ship having to be quiet in a movie theater or somewhere public and dark like the dark corner of a maze

"Billy, no, not here," Spencer hisses, with a sharp glare in Billy's direction.

Billy grins, with a finger to his lips in a quiet, "Shhhh." Slowly, he slides his hand up Spencer's thigh.

Spencer swats his hand away and gives Billy a stern look. "Dude, we're in public," he whispers.

Billy leans in close to whisper in Spencer's ear. "Relaaax, brodini, we're in the back row. Keep your mouth shut, and no one will know."

Spencer bites his lip nervously, but he doesn't stop it when Billy's hand starts moving up his thigh again. He's going to regret this later...

Billy grins against Spencer's ear, nibbling gently as he rubs along the crease between Spencer's thigh and groin. He kisses down Spencer's neck, licking and biting his way to a few small hickeys.

Spencer squirms in Billy's grasp, angry that he's letting this happen, and frustrated that Billy won't actually _touch him_. Billy's only teasing him on purpose, because he knows Spencer can't stand it. It's agonizing and humiliating and _god_ it's so good.

"I hate you," Spencer whispers. His breaths are mostly even, but he's fighting a losing battle. He trains his eyes back on the movie, determined to keep his cool.

"You would hate me even more if I stopped, though," Billy says, with another warm kiss below Spencer's ear. He works Spencer's button open and drags the zipper down slowly, letting the long _ziiiiiiiiiip_ hang in the air.

Spencer holds his breath. He's sure someone heard that, they had to, there was no way they didn't. He glances around nervously, only to see that everyone is ignoring them. No one has any idea.

Billy's fingers dance along the outline of Spencer's growing erection, and Spencer gasps. He bites back a moan as Billy sucks on his neck, palming him in his jeans. Spencer is going to die here, he's sure of it.

Spencer is embarrassed, and even more so at the fact that he's enjoying this a little too much. He feels so small here, wrapped up in Billy's grasp his heart pounding away in his chest. Someone could turn around at any second, and it sends a thrill down Spencer's spine.

"You're so dirty," Billy snickers. There's nothing he loves more than discovering Spencer's weird kinks. Well now they can cross public indecency off the list.

Billy tugs at Spencer's underwear, and takes Spencer's dick in hand. He strokes it a few times, his fist loose, Spencer hissing in his ear and clinging to his sleeve. He tugs playfully a few more times, before Spencer grabs him by the hair and kisses him hard.

"Stop teasing me," Spencer says, breath hot on Billy's face. "Or I'm going to put my fist in your stomach."

Billy chuckles quietly, kissing Spencer again. He tightens his fingers and works up a proper rhythm. Spencer sighs gratefully against Billy's lips, bucking carefully into Billy's hand.

They continue that way, cock in hand and kissing to stifle Spencer's moans, until Spencer can't take anymore.

"Billy, I... where do I?" he asks. He hadn't thought this far ahead and he starts to panic a little, not wanting to make a mess of the seats.

Billy's got it covered, though. His mouth sinks down on Spencer's cock just in time for Spencer to orgasm, thrusting shallowly with a sigh.

Billy sits up and wipes his mouth with his sleeve, glancing sideways at Spencer with a smirk.

"Dude, gross, I can't believe you just swallowed that," Spencer whispers. He does up his jeans and relaxes properly into his seat.

Billy kisses him, and they sit there quietly until Spencer frowns. "What happened in the movie though?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun ahhh
> 
> thank you for reading////


End file.
